Power Rangers X-Energy
Power Rangers X-Energy '''is the twenty-eighth series in the Alternate World Power Rangers , and a sequel to Power Rangers Star Chase, and Power Rangers EDF. It is inspired by Maskman, Gekiranger, Shinkenger, Flashman and common comic book tropes, primarily X-Men. It is the third season in the Destiny Shard Saga. Plot Everybody has a certain level of unbridled energy within themselves. But some, however, have more than others. When those with this energy channel it, they gain unbelievable power called X-Energy. How this community will use the X-Energy is on the mind of Dr. Adrian Chau. Some, like Psychos want to take this power and conquer the Earth, but Adrian feels otherwise. Chau is forced to create the Power Rangers X-Energy to combat Psychos, prevent civil war, and save the Earth. Rangers Chau School For Gifted Powers Staff *Dr. Adrian Chau (1-) **Emilia White (1-) **Harold Avery (1-) Teachers *O'Brian (7-) *Schaffer (9-) *Fukahari (2-) Students *Miles Morgan (2-) *Phoebe Jensen (4-) *Ken Albazati (4-) Allies *Mirrella Flores (15) ''EDF Rangers'' ''Star Chase Rangers''' Agents Of Evil Family Of X *Sabbath Armageddon (29-) *Psychos (1-) **Masquerade (1-) **The Bulkmeister (1-) **Razorback (1-) **Victor Slash (4-14, 19-20) **Phantasma (1-) *Family Members **Burner (1-2) **Banzaitor (2) **Sandman (3) **Blast Off (4) **Electrix (5) **Tornado (6) **Magna (7) **Inkas (8) **Venoma (9-10) **Speedster (11) **Metalback (12) **FreKingCy (15) **Queen Bee (16) **Cutthroat (17) **Rainmaker (18) **Slash Cortez (19-20) Humans Against X-Integration * Senator Saul Jenkins (6-20) * Alice McConnell (12-13) ** The Shield (13) ** The Suit (13) Secret Society *Vile (21-28) **Jerom (22) **Lagon (22-23) **Eon (23-24) **Cyrus (23-25) *Liam Lionel/Brightflare (27) *Zach Jackson/Darkflare (27-28) Others * Villum (7) * The Anti-X (33-37) ** Flare (33) ** Flame (34) ** Incinerator (35-36) Arsenal Destiny Shards Featured * Energy Shard Transformation Devices *X-Changer◆◆◆◆◆ *X-Claw Changer◆ *X-Infinite Charger ◆◆◆◆◆ Side Arms/Armor Sets *X-Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *X-Staff◆◆◆◆◆ *Ram Hammer Mjolnir◆◆◆◆◆ *Viking Armor◆◆◆◆◆ *King Arthur's Broadsword◆◆◆◆◆ *Knight Armor◆◆◆◆◆ *Honjo Mansamune◆◆◆◆◆ *Samurai Armor◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Use Devices *X-Energy Disks◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords *Fusion Energy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ **X-Energy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *** Red X EagleZord ◆ *** Black X BearZord ◆ *** Blue X SharkZord ◆ *** Green X StingZord ◆ *** Pink X PantherZord ◆ ** Gold X TigerZord/Tiger Energy Megazord ◆ * Super X Bazooka ❖❖ **Orange X RamZord ❖ **Cyan X SawsharkZord ❖ *Violet X PeacockZord ❖ *Fire X PhoenixZord/Fire Energy Megazord ❖ * ''Alternate Combination - Viking Energy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Knight Energy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Samurai Energy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - Samurai Bazooka Energy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ * Alternate Combination - Infinity Energy Megazord ❖◆◆◆◆ Episodes *X1: Awaken The Soul, Part 1 *X2: Awaken The Soul, Part 2 *X3: Niko's Dreams *X4: Teacher Vs Teacher *X5: Enter Slash *X6: HAX Attack *X7: Knight In Shining Armor *X8: The Phases Of Phantasma *X9: Feathers Quest, Part 1 *X10: Feathers Quest, Part 2 *X11: Blue Streak, Blue Thief? *X12: The Island *X13: Enter Gold *X14: Unfriendly Rivalry *X15: Turn The Beat Around! *X16: Dangerous Women *X17: Magnum Meltdown *X18: X-Energy In X-Cess See Also Category:Series Category:Kamenrider2011